Destiny Central
by AngelKairi
Summary: HIATUS.
1. The New Girl

Hey guys, check it out, a new fic by me! I am so proud of meself… pathetic, ain't it? I'sh my third eva! I actually meant my one-shot fluffies to be out next, but I can't think of a good SoKairi fic right now… so yeah.

Disclaimer: the one and only time this is happening during this fic. In fact, I might just put the disclaimer on my profile page- that way I'll never have to do it again. Won't that just be chummy for all of us? It saves me the typing and you the boredom, and the Internet the space needed to post maybe two useless lines- oh right. The disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I never have, and probably never will. There, good enough for you? All right, all right, already! I don't own FF either… so no, Squall, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and every other oh-so-hot character which is just about every one in the game are NOT hiding in my closet. Damn.

Rightio, the summary: It's SoKairi and a Squffie, angst between Yuffie, Kairi, and Sora. Set in a school, Destiny Central, all between high school students (I mean, a romance between primary kids? Gimme a break!) It's kinda like; The new girl Kairi is taken in tow by one of her room-mates, Yuffie, and shown the ropes around the high-school area (I'm not gonna try and mention the primary part ANYWHERE in this, so yeah). But there's also a new boy, Sora, who just happens to be Kairi's age… but what happens when Yuffie falls for him too? And what happens when Yuffie finally realises that Sora's not the one for her?

Yep, i'sh a classic high-school fic. I read one the other day, and decided I wanted to write one too, so here I am.

Enjoy, and I am BEGGING you, R&R!

Chapter 1:

A New School, Two New Kids

_Dear Diary,_

_I got last weekend at Aer's birthday party. Note to self: never get pissed at a party with hot jerks, or you may end up having a d like Seifer trying to grope you again. Blehck. Never again- but I promised that at New Year's, didn't I? Didn't stop Riku trying to feel me up again next day- and his hotness didn't stop him from getting a knee where it hurts._

_Whatever._

Leaning back on her chair, Yuffie caught a glimpse of her room-mate Aerith hurrying past the open bedroom door. "Hey Aer, when was the last time someone tried to grope you?"

Aerith popped her head around the door frame, long brown braid swinging over her shoulder. "That'd be my last birthday, when Seifer tried." A sweet smile curved her full pink as she suddenly remembered something. "He stopped, though- when Cloud found us." She hurried on with the armload of laundry.

"Seifer again," Yuffie muttered wryly, turning her pencil over and over between her hands. " And Aerith let him come to her next party? Well, whatever Cloudy did, it obviously wasn't enough. He should learn from his mistakes." She chuckled suddenly, a crazy sound coming from the short, dark-haired girl. "How can I expect him to learn from his mistakes when I don't learn from mine? Tut, tut, Yuffie, you are _really _pathetic sometimes."

The doorbell rang, three quick sharp buzzes resounding through the three-bedroom unit. Yuffie winced. _I need to convince Aerith to get us another doorbell, _she thought as she leapt from her chair and sped down the narrow hallway, reaching the front door a split second before Aerith. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, grabbing hold of the handle and yanking the solid oak door open.

Her Year Advisor Cid stood in the doorway, towering over her. The blond, heavily built man had been a gunnery sergeant- the highest ranked position where you could still get your hands dirty, he always said- in the army before the Heartless War had ended, and he treated his students much the same way he had treated his troops.

Yuffie stared at him, taking in his stern face. With a strangled sound, she slammed the door in his face.

"What do you want?" She yelled through the thick door. "If it's about Seifer, I didn't mean to actually _break _his nose, really!"

She thought she heard a sigh coming from the other side of the door. A thick string of expletives followed it, which Yuffie translated roughly as "This has nothing to do with that. I didn't even know about that. Now open the door."

Yuffie did so with a slight smile for her favourite teacher, but cautiously, peering around the side of the door. "So what do you want? If I'm not in trouble, what is it?"

Cid turned slightly and wrestled something out from behind him, dragging it out in plain view. A pretty, slight girl with big purple eyes and auburn hair cut only marginally neater than Yuffie's- a look Yuff liked herself quite a bit- stood quietly in front of Cid, looking at Yuffie and Aerith behind her.

Aerith's maternal instincts took over at that point in time. With a low cry, she dashed out and took the girl's delicate hand. Yuffie, on the other hand, gave a friendly grin to the girl. "Hiya, I'm Yuffie, the Greatest Female Ninja ever! You are?" She fixed her gaze on the newcomer, ignoring Cid's loud snort.

The girl straightened from her protective huddle: her eyes were on a level with Yuffie's. _Another shorty, _she thought, delighted. "I'm Kairi," the purple-eyed girl said clearly. "I just moved here from Hollow Bastion."

"Hollow Bastion, huh? We're from there!" Yuffie yelped delightedly, giving the girl an impulsive hug. "It'll take a while to get used to the heat, but not long, so don't worry. So you're our room-mate, right? It's been pretty empty ever since Selphie got an apprenticeship at the tailor's and moved out." Chattering excitedly, she guided Kairi in the front door.

Aerith shared a look with Cid. "You want me or Yuffie to show her around the grounds?" the beautiful senior brunette asked.

"Yuffie." He replied. "They're both under my supervision, and the girl's gonna be bloody stayin' here, so it makes bloody sense Yuff and 'er get to be friends is they're in the same year." Cid never swore as much when he talked to Aerith; no one spoke roughly with Aerith.

"Well, then, I guess that settles it. I'll help her here; Yuff'll guide her around the school, help her in classes. Easy." She gave Cid a judging look. "I'll keep her away from Seifer, though."

Cid nodded. "Riku's got charge of another new kid, Sora. And I got told there's another bloody student in Year 12 with you. The name's Sq- um, Leon Leonhart. I knew 'im when he was a runt, he was called Squall then. Bloody guys, think they'd stick with the things their friggin' parents gave 'em! Like that bloody Hotdogs on Big Brother…" He stumped off, muttering probable obscenities under his breath.

Aerith walked back inside to where she knew Yuffie was waiting, with Kairi, no doubt sipping hot chocolate- Yuffie specialty- and trying to sort out the important stuff from the rubbish Yuffie would be sprouting.

Well, that's all for this chapter- it's a kinda orientation chappie anyway, just to let you know about everything and anything.

Please R&R, if you want to say something to me email me at kingdomangel 'at' hot mail. Com and I promise to reply either in the next update or on the email you provide, blah-de-blah. But seriously, R&R, I adore reviews, they are my drug!

Buh-bye, and Ann, if you read this, sorry it isn't it YuRiku, but I just couldn't do it. I'll try some other time, and I put a hint of something in there, but I really couldn't get Riku and Yuffie together. I dunno, I just couldn't put YuRiku and high-school fic together. Heh. And this is real short, I know, but I think it's enough for this chapter. It seems right to me.

Cheers!

AngelKairi ;-)

"Australian Made And Owned"


	2. Look At All The SixPacks, Pt 1

What a crap time for my muses to kick in- hols finished the other day! But at least all my muses work now- yesh, Racc48, I've hired another SoKairi muse! She's doing quite well, actually. Gets on well with the other muses, doesn't complain- enough of that. Basically, I wanted get a chappie for all my fanfics up before school started again… but I failed… but I'm trying to do it now… mebbe start my dark YuRiku, or the Cloudy one I've been thinking of. Yay me!

Y'know… this chappie's so long that I might just cut it in two. Posting this one now, finish typing the other half tomorrow night coz I STILL haven't finished it… I toldja it was massive… I need a good editor '

And just to tell you, the Cloud thing in this was totally spur of the moment. I LIKE it! Kairi's so lucky in my opinion… >sighs>

Oh yeah. One other thing. You may have noticed the different ages… Squall, Aer, Cloud, Seifer are all the same ages… Kairi, Sora, Riku, Yuffie, Namine, Selphie are the same ages… Wakka's in Yr 11 so he's SLIGHTLY different…

Anyways, here's Chapter 2 of "Destiny Central"! Enjoy!

**_Chapter 2- _**

**_Look At All The Six-Packs_**…

_

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg! The alarm clock blared incessantly, until Yuffie's balled fist hit it smack in the face. Keeping her eyes closed, she imagined with pleasure the clock hopping around clutching a bleeding nose with one hand. __He he he… take that, Cogsworth… _(1)The alarm clock blared incessantly, until Yuffie's balled fist hit it smack in the face. Keeping her eyes closed, she imagined with pleasure the clock hopping around clutching a bleeding nose with one hand. (1) 

"Yuffie?" a soft voice whispered across the room. "Yuffie, we'll be late for school if we don't get up now," the voice continued.

The sleepy ninja blinked sleep-filled eyes and gazed blearily across the bedroom at the red-haired girl sitting on the bunk adjacent her, knees nestled under her chin and her back against the smoky blue wall. Wearing purple pajamas, of course, silk pants and a lighter shaded tank top. She was very pretty, Yuffie decided (2) drowsily. The purple went well with her dark red hair and pale skin. Yuffie yawned. "Wha's the time?" she inquired of the younger girl. _Gawd, Yuffie, no wonder Godo thought you didn't make a good ninja. You can't even wake up properly, and you're supposed to be alert all the time! _She thought as she watched Kairi scramble over the top bunk and peer over the edge.

"The clock said 8:15 when you hit it," the girl reported.

Yuffie moaned. "Time to get up , then. D'you have a shower in the morning?"

The purple-eyed fifteen-year-old nodded. "Ten minutes each morning and night. I just hate not washing, for some reason."

"You 'n me 'n Aerith need to make a roster, I s'pose." She stretched and smiled, feeling her muscles tense then relax comfortably. Flexing her biceps, she gripped the side of her own bunk and swung herself over the side in an easy somersault. Scratching her dark hair, she wandered over to the two built-in wardrobes side by side, and slid the door to hers open to pull out a uniform. _Same old navy blue and white, _(3) she grumbled silently. _Why can't we wear mufti all the time like the primary kids get to? At least us girls don't have to wear skirts if we don't want to. _"I'll have a shower first, Kairi," she informed her room-mate. "You remember where the kitchen is? Good. I'll be done by the time you're finished breakfast. Aerith always has her shower early- not one for sleeping in. She should be in the kitchen, ask her if you need anything." So saying, the ninja stumbled off down the hall. Peering around the doorframe, Kairi saw her halt just past Aerith's bedroom, and fumble for the door handle. She nearly fell off the bunk when Yuffie swore.

"Dammit Cloud! What the hell are you doing? Come to give Aer a wake-up call, didja? Coz sure as hell you didn't spend the night, _did you?"_

Kairi leapt off her bed and raced down the hallway, nearly colliding with the senior house-mate Aerith, apparently halfway through breakfast if the slice of toast in her hand was anything to judge by. They reached the bathroom at the same time a blond senior exited the room, closing the door slightly behind him and turning to face the plainly mad Yuffie.

"Yuffie, don't shout." The brunette took charge instantly. "All right, Kairi, this is Cloud, my boyfriend. Cloud, Kairi." Aerith barely paused for the introductions. "Yuffie, Cloud came over at about 6:30. Riku managed to screw up the plumbing at their place last night- no, Yuffie, you do _not_ want to know how he did that, trust me- so Cloud came over here to use the shower. He's offered to give the three of us a lift to school, too."

It didn't stop Yuffie from flaming up, though. "There'd better still be hot water in the pipes, Cloudy-boy," she warned him, poking him in the chest, "and I'd appreciate it if you actually put that shirt _on_, instead of just holding it. I'm sure Aer and Kairi don't mind the view, but _ewww. _I tell ya, there's nothing worse for a girl like me to see."

"Yuff, you've seen me naked," the slim muscled man retorted, pulling a creased black button-up shirt over his lightly tanned six-pack. "I've seen _you _naked too, for that matter," he added as an afterthought, running his fingers through his still dripping spiky blond strands.

Nobody mistook the red in Yuffie's cheeks for embarrassment as she pushed past her teasing room-mate's boyfriend and into the bathroom. "I was four, dumbass," she shot back as she slammed the white plaster board door on the three young people standing in the hall, "and you were _six. _I think a whole lotta things can change in _twelve years, _you dickhead!"

Cloud Strife shook his spiky head sadly at the two young women before him, raising his voice slightly for the angry girl in the next room. "Not as much as you might think, Yuffie," he replied mournfully, amusement plainly insinuated in his tone. " You're still an obnoxious little bit-"

"_Cloud!_" Aerith and Yuffie yelled at the same time, the ninja in outrage and the brunette in horror. Aerith whacked him on the shoulder, a physical reprimand for his language- she knew she couldn't control Yuffie's, but she _did _try with everyone else- as a loud boom came from the bathroom. Kairi grinned. She'd done it enough times herself to recognize the sound of a towel being whipped against a door. She offered up a silent prayer for the towel.

Aerith's boyfriend laughed and slung an arm around the shoulders of the two girls left to him, steering them up the hall to the kitchen. "Me 'n Yuffie are cousins," he explained to a slightly confuddled Kairi. "Our mums are sisters."

Kairi nodded slightly. That explained some things. "Aerith? What's for breakfast?"

Aerith beamed at her under the weight of Cloud's arm. "What would you like? I'll cook it myself!" She offered.

"I'll have whatever she's having," Cloud cut in. "Your cooking makes my day."

Aerith turned that massive sweet smile on the man, clearly pleased. "I'll see what I can do," she told them. "How about cinnamon toast?"

Cloud chuckled at Kairi's sudden smile. "Yep. Three lots of pancakes please Aer, one for ole Yuffie when she gets out of the shower. I froze the tap on her- give her something to cool down with." Everyone laughed. Kairi relaxed, feeling comfortable in her new home. _Maybe I won't miss home and Mum and Dad so much, after all._

Yuffie bounded into the kitchen several minutes later, with a smirk for Cloud and a smile for everyone else. At Yuffie's expression, her hurriedly patted himself down, obviously wondering what she'd done. She gave him an even bigger smirk, and grabbed her plate of pancakes. She wolfed them down before Kairi had finished her fourth, and snatched one of Cloud's. He gave her a level look which she ignored. "You better go have a shower, Kairi," she told her between mouthfuls of maple syrup and ice-cream. "Otherwise you'll be late. It's already 8:40, and everyone has to be there at 9 or you get marked truant."

Kairi started, recovered quickly and dashed out of the room. Yuffie smiled after her, gave the other two a mischievous grin and deftly stole one of Kairi's pancakes.

* * *

(1)- Y'know Coggy off "Beauty and the Beast"? Had to study it the other day in English… so yeah, that'sh ONE reason why that's in it

(2)- don't you just HATE when a girl says another girl is pretty and the guys all look at you weird just coz you made an observation? I mean, why lie? It's a simple statement… or maybe it's only the homophobic asses around here who do that. Bah. JERKS.

(3)- Girl's uniform same as my HS one- navy pants (but these can wear a skirt if they wanna) and white shirt… guys get grey slacks and black button-up shirt (can't you just see all those bishies in that? Hot guys wearing black… runs off for little squeefest

* * *

Allrighty, tha'sh another chappie… since I cut it in half to lessen the seriously ridiculous length, I'll post Part 2 tomorrow. I have like NO time for writing now… Yr 10 sucks for free time… trials in a couple of weeks, Variety Night in a little bit (36 ½ days, Georgia tells me- she's totally freaked out about it), VN is our school concert, musical performances, I'm playing clarinet 3 times and I'm SO proud of meself for getting out of My Immortal- I love the song, but one of my besties Char can play it SO much better, and she was wanting to do it all last year…

Well, I think I'll go do another chappie for… actually, I think I'll try to do "Rebuilding Lives" or W2D2H… and I promised Astaldotholwen I'd do… something… I'm not gonna mention what, it might ruin my standing on the ff site coz I'm so embarrassed about it… if we hadn't been in separate parts of the world, I might be lying strangled on the ground now… heh, no more fanfic from me… aren't you guys lucky she's not here? Unless you're a flamer…

Anyways. I'll go just finish Part 2 and do the fight scene hopefully for Rebuilding Lives… go check out my other fics, pwease… I am a shameless self-promoter… I love FOB! I've been listening to them non-stop- except for last night, coz Sammy gave me a copy of The Used and My Chemical Romance…

Anyone have any suggestions for other ppl to be at their school? I was thinking Yuna and Rikku… you don't think that's too much of a crossover, d you? But tell me who else, okies? Coz my muses can't think up anyone else just yet…

And to my reviewers-

**Raccoon48- **Oh, wow. Is it just me or have you reviewed to all my stories? >giggles> I love ya, mate! Can't wait for your next chappie... and I LOVED YOUR VID! Perfect! But have you noticed how Kairi's eyes are always a different colour? They're green in some bits, blue in others, and they're always SUPPOSED to be purple... but they're not in the game. Grrrr. Should be a bit of SoKai fluff soonish... thanks for da review(s)... you rock!

**Casey- **what's with you and the words? Coolness... awesomeness... all righty then, I'll use awesomeness in it somewhere, for you! Okies? Thankies for the review!

**crazycutie2-** >giggles> whose 1? Well, thanks for the reviewishness! Hope you find the rest as interesting...

**yuffiegal23- **OMG, if above is crazycutie**2, **and you're yuffiegal**23**... wow. That's an awful lot of yuffiegals out there... hopefully this chappie satisfies you! Thanks!

Cheers!

AngelKairi ;-)


	3. Look At All The SixPacks, Pt 2

You guys actually MAKE me want to update! I love getting reviews! Yayayay! Thankis so much, guys! Here's Pt 2 of "Look At All The SixPakcs", just for you! The title'll make sense eventually...

* * *

**_Chapter 2, Pt 2_**

**_Look At All The SixPacks..._**

"This is our school," Yuffie informed an impressed Kairi as they stood at the front gate. A large sign just outside the gate proudly announced "Destiny Central- est. 1901." (4). Large oak trees shaded a plain grey path that led straight to a squat, homey building- "Admin," Yuffie had told her, "that's where all the supplies are kept, teachers have their offices, and the sick bay is."- and several other similar buildings stood in the distance. The grounds were large and well kept, with play equipment just peeping around the corner. Kairi had to keep reminding herself that there would be both junior and senior students here- she'd only ever been to a school with just one or the other. Yuffie told her that there was a large concrete area and several courts around the back of the school, as well as an oval for larger sports and functions. The hall was right at the back of the other buildings, too, and Yuffie had led Kairi around the front of the school from the car park to the side of Admin- as a senior, Cloud was permitted to park his car in the reserved parking- just so she could see the whole place.

"It's _huge!_ My old school was only _half _the size of this place, and we had about three times as many kids!"

"Well, we can do just about _anything _in these grounds," Yuffie pointed out, briskly striding down the path. The younger girl ran to catch up.

"Riku!" The ninja suddenly shouted, sounding incredibly annoyed. She took off down the path to where a silver-haired- Kairi blinked; _silver_ hair?- youth had just stripped his shirt off and was in the process off wrapping another person's head up mummy-like. Kairi watched, fascinated, as the tough black-haired girl yanked the black shirt off the other person and quickly made it into bonds for the guy's wrists. "Now, whaddya think you're doing?" She asked, sounding oh-so-sweet and innocent.

The guy grunted. "Cloud, get this off me," he told the silent observer. Cloud smirked and backed away with Aerith- his hair was still wet from rinsing it of the confetti Yuffie had slid in between his sunshade and the roof. Yuffie gave her cousin a satisfied look- the glitter mixed in would still be in there months later. Riku muttered something under his breath, so low that Kairi missed it. Curious, she moved forward. A slow smile spread over Riku's face as he looked around and spotted her. He swaggered over, smile growing cockier by the second. "Hey there," he said to her. "The name's Riku, and you would be…?" Kairi blushed and stepped back a little. _A six pack… oh, nice._

"Riku, you dirty creature! You can't hit on a girl when your hands are tied behind your back with your own shirt, moron," Yuffie yelled. Riku's face scrunched up in pain as he felt her hand over the back of his silver head. "Now, Riku, as I was saying," she continued- Kairi giggled: they looked so _strange!_- "What do you think you were doing to him?"

"What? You actually _care _about Tidus?" Riku smirked, winking at Kairi. (5)

"Riku, you don't just go hitting on anybody," Yuffie told him firmly. "_Especially _when you have a girlfriend. I don't know why Namine's still going out with you, seriously."

"It's 'coz I'm hot," he told her, with another smirk.

Yuffie kneed him- gently, Kairi hoped, wincing for him- in the groin.

"Aaarghhhh!" he screamed. He didn't look quite as attractive down there, writhing in pain. "Yuffie, you insane bitch! Has anyone told you you should be in an insane asylum?"

"I'm not crazy enough to go, and they're not crazy enough to try."

"I make that a six-pointer," Cloud murmured in Kairi's ear. She jumped, not realizing he'd come with Aerith to stand beside her. "It's a game," he explained softly. "We grade insults a lot. One like that is worth six points, a good round of swearing is usually worth two each, and so on. If Riku'd managed to keep Tidus' head wrapped up, he woulda got four points, and another two if someone had to pull it off for him. Yuffie scored that, because Riku didn't have a comeback, _and _she's rubbing his face in the dirt."

"Okay…" Kairi trailed off uncertainly. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Yuffie was doing just that. "Um, could you introduce me to everyone, please?" she asked, ducking her head shyly. "It's just, I only know you two and Yuffie. And Riku, sorta, I guess," she added.

Cloud nodded with a friendly grin and lead her to a nearby table. He introduced a girl with bobby brown hair wearing a short blue skirt as Selphie, and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl with an even shorter skirt as Namine. A teen with orange stubble, a ready grin and a blue-and-white Blitzball nodded to her, saying his name was Wakka.

"Those girls are in Yr 10 with you and Yuff, Wakka's in Yr 11," Cloud told her as he led her away from them. "Riku's in your year too, so's Tidus. Yuna's not here today, but she's in your year. Tifa and Rinoa are probably wagging with Vincent and Reno, but they'll be here tomorrow. Tif and Rinoa are in 11 and Vinnie and Reno are seniors with me 'n Aer. Got that?" he asked. She barely had time to nod before he continued, walking back towards a triumphant Yuffie and a still-wincing Riku. "There'll be a new kid in your year, too- you're not the only newbie. The new kid is staying at our place, and a new senior. So Yuffie's your mentor until you settle in. Riku's got charge of the new boy in your year, Sora- God bless the poor kid, having to depend on _Riku-_ and Cid's asked Aerith to guide a new senior around the school. You should-" he broke off suddenly, turning from friendly to furious in a matter of moments. "_Seifer_!" he yelled, hurrying over to his girlfriend, talking to a blond muscled guy with his arm sneaking around her waist. "Keep your bloody hands off my girl! And another thing- _I heard about you and Yuffie!"_ Following quickly behind the irate senior, Kairi saw Seifer's expression changing rapidly from smugness to anger- and disappointment-tinged terror. Dropping his arm from the brunette's waist, he sprinted away. The slimmer, paler blond gave chase.

"What about him and Yuffie?" she asked Aerith, standing watching Cloud proceed to put the brawny Seifer in a headlock and cut off his circulation.

"Don't worry about Seifer," Aerith giggled, seeing Kairi's expression. "That's commonplace. If worst comes to worst, we'll just Heal him. Then Cloud can hurt him some more. Oh. Yuffie and Seifer? Well, basically, some times Yuff just can't hold her liquor. And, well, she _does_ hang out with some of the hottest guys in the school… so yeah. Did you notice how purple Seifer's nose was? One of the teachers, Quistis, had to Heal it after Yuff broke it. She left the bruise, though, as a reminder- don't under-estimate small ninjas who throw themselves at people when drunk."

Kairi decided to keep her thoughts to herself. Not that she would have had a chance to voice them, anyway, because at that instant, the bell went.

"Come on," Yuffie urged her, running up, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the Admin building. "That bell's for rollcall. If we don't get there in two minutes, we're given a ten-minute detention at lunch. You _definitely _don't want that on your first day." Kairi ran with her.

* * *

"At ease," Cid barked roughly. He surveyed his ranks of students. "Okay. Now, Riku. You left your newbie at home. Decided to give him a sleep-in, eh? Sora, go stand beside Riku."

A boy with spiky brown hair and big blue eyes obeyed, walking down the steps to the side of Cid and towards Riku.

Yuffie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "The kid looks like a freakin' _angel_!" she breathed. Kairi didn't hear. She was too busy gazing at the boy. If she had heard, she would have agreed whole-heartedly.

Yuffie grabbed Kairi's arm as the boy came up to them. "We have to move across," she hissed in her ear. "He's Riku's, remember?" A dazed Kairi shuffled to the left a bit, still staring.

"Hey, kid," hey heard Riku say. "Sorry about that. Not used to having someone else in my room, forgot you're in the house now."

"That's okay," a quiet voice replied. "And I'm Sora."

_Oh, nice. What a voice… yeowch… why are those guys so hot? _Kairi thought desperately.

_Hothothothothothothothothothothot… take a deep breath, Yuffie, take a _very_ deep breath… hothothothothothothothot_! _Dammit, why me? Gawd, the senior can't be better than this… _Yuffie decided, dreamy.

"Oi! Squall! I mean, Leon. C'mere! Aerith, You've got him, okay? Squa- Leo- what ever your name is. Go stand beside Aerith."

_Oh my God… my day just got better by about ten times… _Yuffie thought.

A guy with brown hair and eyes similar to Sora stepped off the stage. However, all similarities ended there. Where Sora's hair was milk chocolate, this guy's was all dark. Where Sora was of average height, Leon was taller than everyone except Cloud, and he was exactly the same height (6). Where Sora seemed slim and fluid, Leon could probably break rocks with a single flex of his biceps. And where Sora probably didn't believe he was cute, _adorably _cute, Leon knew he was hot. He _definitely_ knew that.

"Oh, _wow." _Yuffie gasped. "Two of them… Year 10 is gonna be a trial. A deliciously hot trial- but a trial nonetheless."

Kairi heard her this time. She couldn't have agreed more.

_

* * *

(4) This school is basically based on all the ones I've been to... and 1901, well, all Aussies probably know the significance, small though it may be._

(5) The smirk. Who can resist a bishie's smirk? Not me, that's for sure!

(6) I don't really care that Cloud is probably shorter than Leon. I don't care at all. The fact of it is, my ficmy opinions.

* * *

In the chapters to come- Yuffie's birthday, this time it's not Yuffie who bashes Seifer for trying his stuff on her; rather, it's a certain senior who generally acts like a rock… the gang find out just how fun and…well… painful a game of netball can be… we discover how Riku screwed up the plumbing, and much, much more. Stay tuned, and peace out! Mwah! Love ya all! giggles I've never done that before…

* * *

To my reviewers! Thanks so much! 

**Raccoon48- **Thanks! I might just mention yet AGAIN how much your vid rocks! giggles it seems everyone liked the "naked" bit. Glad I put that in, and I'm so glad my muse added it on the spur of the moment!

**KrystalGamer- **you played the drums? I wanna learn the drums… but we have like NO drummers that I'm on speaking terms with at our school… except Dicko, and I already asked him. He's never going to get around to teaching me, I swear. Sephy and Rinoa? Yeah, I'll put those two in… and probably Tifa and Vinnie too… I reckon Sephy would make a great Deputy Principal!

**crazycutie2- **Good! I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for the compliment! Hope you liked this one as much!

**Casey- **Riku and the plumbing? You'll find out… eventually… about 2 chappies, I think! Hm… don't know Reno very well… but I'll put him in if that's what you want! What year should he be in though? Pancakes… randomness is very good! Yunie and Vinnie will probably be in the fic… Tidus already is… who else would Riku wrap up in his shirt? Cloud's too big for it… giggles

thesrazrbladekisses- Thanks! Hope the update's soon enough for you! Hoping you like this chappie a lot… enough to review again! XP

**carbuncle x3- **oh yay, you'd have to be one of my fave reviewers, I swear! I love when you review to each chappie! I'm going on your alerts? SWEEET! is very happy what other fic of mine did you review? If it was my Squffie, there's an update VERY soon! Like, a few hours… and yesh, I AM an Aussie! "Australian Made And Owned" is something companies put on the packaging here… so I figured "Heh, works for me!"

**Muffy**- thankies for a review! Reviews make me happy… so does food… that reminds me, I haven't had breakfast yet… runs off to raid kitchen Okies, back! Yeah, Racc48 said she liked that bit too! I guess that's the kinda thing I should put more in of… heh heh heh… shirtless Cloud…

* * *

Well, whaddya think? All you need to do is press the little button that says "Review"... you know you want to! I know, you can pick a bishie plushie if you review! 

Cheers!

AngelKairi

"Australian Made And Owned"


	4. Everybody Loves The Underdog

Sorry for taking so long guys! But here is the long awaited next chapter of DC! Enjoy and R&R for me, please! Disclaimer on profile…

* * *

**_Destiny Central_**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Everybody Loves The Underdog **_

_Maths… why Maths… why didn't they timetable Sport before Maths so the kids were still hyper enough to think, let alone stay awake? _Kairi kept her head down with her red hair loose around her face so Sensei Trepe couldn't see her eyes were closed.

"Psst! Oi! Whatsername… Kairi!"

She glanced up quickly, looking around for the source of the voice, and flushed strawberry pink when she saw it was the new boy, Sora. He gave a cheesy grin when he saw that she'd noticed him.

"Yeah?" she whispered back, eyes scanning the front for Sensei Trepe, who was still busy scrawling trigonometry equations on the chalkboard.

He grinned and leaned back on his chair just across the isle from her, stretching leisurely. "Is the Maths class always this boring?"

She shook her head. "I'm only new here. You want to ask Yuffie that." A small part of her mind scowled at the thought of the girl, who obviously thought Sora was hot. She pushed it back.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around the classroom. All around them, students were busy writing notes or whispering to each other.

"Not in this class," Kairi replied. "There're four Maths classes for our year, you know."

His look became bemused. "That many? This place is bigger than I thought."

The violet-eyed girl smiled. "Yeah, I know. There's about a hundred in each year, but the primary section only has three hundred all up. This town has two other primary schools." _Oops, _Kairi thought, smirking inside, _I think I just overloaded his brain with information._

"Gawd, I had no idea. So that's what the play equipment's for? I thought maybe we got to use it…" a wistful expression replaced his confuddled one.

_Whoa… a guy of many expressions. _(1) She laughed at him. "I think Yuffie and Tidus use it any time they want."

"Really?"

Kairi laughed again at the guy beside her. "You're so funny… you're so little-kiddish!"

The blue-eyed Sora gave her a puppy-dog face.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" she actually leaned over and pinched his cheeks.

"Kairi!" Sensei Trepe snapped. She looked up, frozen in shock.

"Yes, Miss- I mean, Sensei?"

"Unhand Master Sora at once."

She flushed bright red, and mentally cursed. _And I'd only just recovered from him speaking to me… _her hands dropped like they were handling hot coals.

Trepe's piercing eyes glanced her way, then she turned and stalked back to the front of the class. Sora grinned- more of a smirk, Kair thought, miffed- at the flushed Kairi. "Bell goes soon," he whispered. "I think Riku said we're all in Sport together."

She perked up, amethyst eyes sparking with interest. "Really? Yay!"

Sensei Trepe spun, looking at the dead silent class over her spectacles. "The bell will go in three seconds." She announced.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the two suddenly vacant seats of her only two new pupils this year. Sora and Kairi had snatched up their bags and raced out of the room before the bell had even rung.

* * *

Scant minutes later, Kairi, Yuffie, Namine and Selphie were lined up a few metres away from another gaggle of girls on the edge of a brown oval, arms crossed over their chests against a sudden chill wind as they watched the males of their Phys. Ed. class mill about in the centre of the field.

"Hang on… why is Tidus taking his shirt off? Is he insane?" Kairi muttered to Yuffie, squinting to see a familiar blond figure out on the grass.

Dark indigo eyes grinned at her, shining with amusement. "Nope, he's just blond." Yuffie continued as the others laughed. "Actually, the guys do this every first day of school when there's new girls. They can't help it. It's like male peacocks strutting their stuff. They have to show off and parade a few sixpacks- including some you'd rather not see- to all the girls." She broke off and made a face at Riku as he separated from the herd of guys and swaggered over to them, silver hair dancing around his face.

"Explaining our tradition to pretty little Kairi here, eh Yuffs?" he said, grinning. Aquamarine eyes laughed at the redhead, who almost kept her flush under control. Almost.

The little ninja poked a tongue out at the youth. Riku smirked. "Whoa, feisty Yuffie!" Moving closer, he put a seductive tone into his voice. "I _like _that." (2)

While the ebony-haired girl was still speechless, he stepped back and stretched leisurely, pulling the black cotton shirt over his head. The male model effect was spoiled only by an irate ninja sinking her elbow into his half-revealed tanned stomach.

"Oof."

Kairi sank to the ground in a fit of helpless giggling as Yuffie snickered at her handiwork. "Time to play, Riku," she remarked in a sickly sweet voice. "Wakka's about to kick off…" she smirked as a grinning Wakka belted a Blitzball towards them, knocking Riku over as the cocky youth tried to rise again.

"Yuffie… that was awesome!" A cheerful voice rang out. Yuffie spun, laughing her head off, as a shapely girl with long blonde braids bounced over to them. "Do it again! Please, Yuffs?" she pouted, her green eyes glimmering with barely hidden amusement.

"Rikku!" Yuffie squealed. "I didn't think you were coming today! I didn't think you were coming back to Destiny at _all!"_

Rikku giggled, hopping from one foot to another, with her hands tucked behind her back. She poked a breathless Riku in the side with a toe. "Hey there, One."

"Two," Rikku nodded up at her, trying to clamber to his feet.

Rikku giggled again and helped her male counterpart off the ground. She offered a hand to the slightly bemused Kairi as well, full of bubbly mirth. "I'm Rikku! Not to be confuzzled with Riku of one K, of course. That's why he's One and I'm Two. Y'see? Makes things simpler! A bit, anyway- there are still three Davids and two Matts in our year, not to mention all the Toms running throughout the school…" she halted her chattering to give brawny Wakka a massive hug and to beg for a piggy back ride which he willingly gave.

Riku watched his unofficial Twin chortle astride the auburn-haired Blitzballer's back, then turned as if to head back to the horde of now completely shirtless males- twenty-three, Kairi thought, not that she'd been counting. He paused suddenly. "Rikku…  
he said, back turned but menace evident in his voice.

The hyper bubbly girl sprung from her perch and ran and jumped to land in front of the youth with aquamarine eyes. "Your keys!" She announced triumphantly with a flourish of one lace-ringed wrist. Riku snatched them from her small hand and continued around her. She spread her hands and grinned at Kairi, who had been watching the whole episode. "What can I say? You got it, I'll steal it!"

Yuffie popped up beside Rikku, slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Apart from the identical Cheshire Cat smirks, their looks couldn't have been more different. "It's a little thing we have going," she informed her young new housemate. "We like to see who can steal the most from everyone- we don't usually pick teachers-"

"'Cept Cid. He's fair game, and cool about it," Rikku piped up.

"'Cept Cid, _never _shops, and _definitely _never Aerith. But everyone else is fair game."

Kairi's attention at that moment was taken by a lone figure on the outer edge of the boys. He alone was still wearing the regulation black shirt, and looked isolated despite his close proximity to his classmates. _Aww- he's so adorable! _She smiled slightly, just watching him. _But he could still fit in, if he wanted to. He's just… shy._

"Something on your mind?" Yuffie materialised beside her and she started.

"Noth- I was just wondering why Wakka's down here if he's in Year 11. Shouldn't he be wherever the rest of his year is?"

Yuffie grinned. "He's not wagging or anything, if that's what you mean. It's just, he has a bit of trouble with school work sometimes- dyslexia. Not stupid, just not capable of doing some stuff his courses require. So the school compromised- he's allowed to do an easier certificate for each of his courses if he helps out in the school. Since he's really good at Sport, he assists with a lot of Sport. He's helping Auron now 'cause it's a free period for him." She took a deep gulp of air, having said all that in one breath. "That explain it?"

Her listener nodded thoughtfully, watching the carefree young man joke with theYear 10 boys. "Auron?"

"Our Phys. Ed. teacher. "Rikku appeared out of nowhere. Kairi jumped as she continued talking- Rikku and Yuffie seemed to do that a lot. "He's really hot, too!" She giggled and grabbed Kairi's hand. "Come on!"

The three girls ran, the green-eyed girl hauling the other two along as Yuffie whispered into Kairi's ear. "Rikku had the biggest crush on Auron- she's told everyone. But since he doesn't even look at her half the time _and _he's a teacher who's probably about three times her age, she goes out with Gippal. Now _he definitely _sees her!"

They both burst into giggles as Rikku slid to a halt in a puff of dust, and threw herself at a greying man. "Aury!"

"Wow." Yuffie remarked to no one in particular. "He's more tolerant this year."

The man glanced down at the schoolgirl clinging to his middle, and sighed. "Hello, Rikku. Back again this year, I see."

"Just for you! I live just to see-slash-annoy you, my dear Aury!" She replied happily, beaming up at him without a trace of embarrassment in her pretty face.

"Well… that's good. Now, I have to get these boys to do something before they rampage around the school… if you'll excuse me?"

She didn't budge. In the end Yuffie pulled her off the slightly harassed-looking man, giggling insanely as he walked off. "You're going to have fun this year, Ri!" She said, grinning.

"I know…" the blonde sighed happily, gazing at their Phys. Ed. teacher with pure joy in her eyes.

Yuffie stood up on tiptoe suddenly, shading her eyes as she followed the path Auron had just taken. "They're starting!" She gasped, all excited.

A soccer match had just begun, out in the middle of the field. Riku was obviously captain of one team, and some unknown- "He's one of the many Toms" Yuffie whispered to Kairi- was captaining the other team. There was a lot of shouting, and so much procrastinating going on with the guys all jockeying to show themselves off to the girls that the small redhead didn't really believe it could be called a soccer match at all. She settled back to lounge on the spiky grass, violet eyes closed.

Several minutes later, her eyes snapped open at the sound of squealing from Rikku. "Look! Look! Look! OhmiGawd! _Look!_ That new kid just stole it off _Riku!_"

_Sora!_ She sat up and scanned the game hastily. Sure enough, the shy blue-eyed boy had the ball in his possession, and was ducking around three guys, weaving right between the other two… closing in on the goal…

"_Score!_ Sora did it! He got the goal!"

The girls went crazy. Kairi smiled softly, blushed a little as her eyes focussed on the boy who was been clapped hard on the back by his team-mates… even Riku was congratulating him!

Sora, the new hero, looked over and noticed them all cheering. He smiled and waved, just before Tidus shoved him into a headlock, rubbing his spikes furiously and shouting congratulations into his ear.

A small giggle escaped her slightly parted lips. _Everybody loves the underdog.

* * *

_

(1)- Yep, this was SO stolen from the Squffie Community. It just seemed to fit in though. Sorry whoever I flogged it from!

(2) –ROFL, good memories. Hools said this to me at Variety Night, when I was yelling at Brock to go find a hat. He kept saying no and I was just like "GO GET A HAT OR ELSE"- I'm usually more tame around people I don't really know. But Noodles heard, and when he said that I cracked up.

And OMFG, I realised I'd forgotten to put Rikku in the story! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! So I put her in! As Yuffie's partner in crime, of course, LOL- and Riku's "Twin"! Coz everyone needs their own Twin! Gawd, I've got about five, not including my real one!

Haha, so now it is done! After probably about three months or so absence… what did you think? Did anyone count all the six packs that have shown up so far? Plushie and dessert of your choice if you review AND guess correctly! Otherwise, you get one or the other. Okies? LOL, I have my suspicions on who will be the first to guess correctly… unless anyone else wants to try and beat her…

So, the next fic to be updated will be- Renegade Hearts. Care to leave a review for it when it's updated? I'd like that… >smiggles> SO please, R&R this one too, of course. grins at **skippinsunday** Happy now? You've been bugging me for a while now, LOL! And I'll send you back that chappie soon, okies?

Now, I'd love to thank everyone's reviews so far, but I haven't noticed a raise on that ban for responding to reviews. Bah. Not nice, not nice at all. So I shall just list them… COZ I GOT 31 WHOLE REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC! AND I SAID I'D UPDATE AT 20! YOU GUYS ARE SO KIND TO ME! >glomps all and sundry> And plushies for all who asked for them! grins? Do you know how cool it is to have to go through three pages to name all your reviewers? And so sorry about the length it took to update…

**KDeo, heartsoblivion, Casey, random kingdom hearts reviewer, Potter, Caito, Trent, Neonraine, Maiakins, star-chan89, thesrazrbladekisses, Lady Sonora the Black-Rose, KrystalGamer, Raccoon48, Muffy, carbuncle x3, crazycutie2, yuffiegal23**

Cheers and review for moi please!

And we have a new forum! It's paopuparadise. proboards33. comCome check it out, it was made by KairiLuv and it's a fun place!

Well… bai!

GAWDDAMMIT CLOUD!

AngelKairi >smirk>


	5. A Day In The Life Of Riku

Yes, yes, Destiny Central- and indeed AngelKairi- is alive and kicking XD _:rueful grin as she ducks flying utensils: _Anyways, hoping you enjoy. I figured that since October last yearis a plenty long break, so here's the next installment of Destiny Central...

_**

* * *

Destiny Central **_

_**Chapter Five: A Day In The Life Of Riku**_

"Pervert."

Riku swatted away the piece of paper that hit his ear languidly, raising his head from the desk and narrowing aquamarine eyes in annoyance. "Bitch. What'd you do that for, Tidus?"

Tidus snorted, flipping blond hair from his eyes in a male-model way and looking sideways at the silver-haired teen across the row. "Call you a pervert or throw something at ya?"

"Both."

"Well, I threw the paper 'cause I was bored and wanted to… and I called you a pervert 'cause everyone says you've had like five girls over the past week."

Riku scowled unfathomably.

"What's wrong with repeating what rumour says, eh Riku?" his athletic friend asked innocently, eyes wide.

"That's one girl too few," he muttered into crossed arms.

Tidus snickered- although splutter may have matched the action more appropriately- and received a glare in return that prompted full, loud laughter. Riku merely shook his head at the blond, sighing as he turned his mind back to the memories…

**-x-X-x-**

_She had been very small; a slight, petite form even shorter than Yuffie crowned with dirty blonde hair, a streak of purple on the side. She'd been giddy too, when he'd spotted her- not drunk (that she didn't like alcohol had been one of her odd confessions that night) but simply high on excitement. He knew that it was always wild whenever the party was hosted at his place. Riku being Riku, of course, it was definitely just his place, not, say, Cloud's or Leon's, the two who actually paid the bulk of the rent._

_He'd seen her, a wallflower decked in apurple and blue skirt with a black tank top; underdressed but just right. She was gazing, apparently spaced out, at everything around her- one or two close friends hung with her, laughing._

_Instinctively he made a beeline for her. He had a thing for short girls, hence the way he was always after Yuffie, and this one was no exception. An added bonus and attraction was her hair- that lovely blonde with purple, shining with vitality. His fingers itched to comb through its smooth strands. Appearing at her elbow just as her two mates glided off for some more drinks, he said suavely, "Hey. You look kind of lonely."_

_She grinned outright at him. "Smooth one, huh. Not really, I'm just waiting for my friends to come back."_

_A quick save was called for; he had simply grasped her about the waist and kissed her hard._

_It hadn't taken much to persuade her upstairs after that, past lip-locked couples, a couple of brawls and several occupied rooms. The very resourceful Riku shoved past a crying girl,blonde in tow, and into the bathroom, locking the door safely behind him._

_"So." He said then, sitting on the edge of the bathtub,she dazed and standing before him. "The name's Riku. Yours?"_

_"...Hayley." She had said at last, glancing around. "The bathroom?"_

_He had run a hand through his silver curtain of hair, looking away. "Yeah. Do you mind?" He drew her over and kissed her deeply, making sure she never got a chance to reply._

_Ten to fifteen minutes later, she had laughingly pleaded thirsty, and let herself out the door, closing it behind her. She'd said she would be back soon. Unknown to her, she'd left her jumper- a black one that had been tied about her thin waist- and a sock that was hidden in the toilet. Waiting, the fool Riku relieved himself and flushed. _

**-x-X-x-**

_And down the sock went... oh shit. That scared the hell out of me that night. And she never came back, either... _He woke from his reverie, and blinked. "Tidus. Dude. What the hell are you doing?"

A _sock?_" Tidus gasped. His blond mate had been laughing hard the whole time. "_That's _why we had to pay the bill to get the pipes cleaned in our bathroom? Well, at least it wasn't your pretty hair clogging it up this time-" He fell off his chair in another attack of mirth.

Riku shook his head, ridding himself of the memories. "Dude. You suck."

* * *

The bell for recess finally went off with a tinny ring; Tidus followed a still-preoccupied Riku out of the room with a groan of relief. "Finally out here. I thought you were gonna kill me back there for laughing- you or Glasses. God, I dunno what we did to deserve him as a teacher-" 

"Shut up."

Tidus shut his trap obediently.

"Riku!" Selphie's voice echoed about the teeming quad; he made a beeline for their usual seats, smirking as Selphie let him sit between her and Namine, ingoring Tidus. _She must be annoyed with him again. Wonder which anniversary he forgot this time? _Selphie always made impossibly hard-to-remember dates for silly things, like 'The First Time We Ate A Piece Of Apple Pie Together'. _Of course, no one'd forget that one... _he smirked even more than before.

"Hey guys!" A cheery but quiet voice greeted them; aquamarine eyes glanced up immediately. It was that hot redhead from earlier, the one Yuffie was looking after. A too-long lookover was returned with a smack over the head, and he grimaced; Yuffie was with her, and launched into another speech of how she couldn't believe that he was still going out with Namine. Riku amused himself by blowing holes in the clingwrap that had protected his rumballs until now, and then by imagining what Yuffie would look like in a tiny red bikini he'd seen the other day, complete with clingwrap gagging her so she couldn't yell at him.

She broke off her rant to glance at Namine levelly. "Tell me truthfully, Nami. Why are you going out with this perverted psychotic jerk who can't do anything to save his life except model and bash Tidus?"

Bright, wide blue eyes looked at her innocently. There was a little _pop- _she was chewing grape-flavoured bubblegum. "Because he's hot." She answered, unblinking.

Everybody cracked up; Yuffie growled and tipped the scantyremainder of her container of scrambled over his cocky silver head, leaving him spluttering. "I'm going to our next class now." She announced to no one in particular, storming off. Kairi ran after her, barely managing to keep from collapsing in a fit of giggles; the chocolate-spiked boy with baby blue eyes who'd just arrived looked after them, confused.

* * *

Leaving Biology to go to lunch later that same day, Yuffie had finally madea trucewith the silver-haired youth after a series of pranks involving a bunsen burner, a stack of Riku's booksand a lot of matches. They were walking down the tiled walkway between the science labs and the raised sport ground when Yuffie paused at the hearing of her name. 

"Hey Yuffie!" yelled a voice from over near the water fountain. Seifer. Yuffie turned slowly to look at him. "You were good last weekend," he jeered, cupping his hands over his chest and bouncing them up and down.

_Warning! Warning! Once this human reaches 2000 C she will self-destruct, killing all lifeforms known as consummate dickheads. Countdown in 5… 4… 3… 2…_ too late. Yuffie was already furious.

"You _bastard!_" She screamed. "Come near me again and I swear I'll break more than your nose! I'll snap your-"

_Typical Riku. Interrupts me in one of the greatest tirades I have ever delivered. It was sure to have been one of the greatest, because right after I'd finished telling the blond prick where he could shove his mutilated… _fingers_… I was going to add insult to injury by telling him even Riku pashed better than him. But noooo. Riku just had to grab my arm and start dragging me away before I could get to that part. _

The aforementioned silver-haired idiot continued plowing down the path with the dark-haired, smouldering-eyed girl's left arm in a vice grip. "Let go, Riku!" The petite ninja shouted at the stubborn youth. "You didn't even let me say my part!"

"Let it go," he muttered through gritted teeth into her ear. "Just ignore him, Yuffie."

_Riku being mature? _"But he started it!" She cried, trying to dig her black heels into the slippery tiles on the ground. Her black bag thrashed uselessly by her side, hitting her thin ribs in exactly the same spot she was wishing she could hit Riku.

"Then you finish it," he hissed, still trampling the unaware ceramic floor mercilessly and relentlessly.

"Wha-?" Now Yuffie was confused as well as pissed off. _First he tells me to ignore Seifer, then he tells me to finish the fight. How can I finish something I didn't even begin?__

* * *

_

"Let it go." Riku told Kairi and Sora later with a smirk. "Yuffie's just injured- or her pride is, at least." The girl was still fuming as she recalled what Seifer had been saying, but with a certain amount of satisfaction as she thought of how much pain Riku must be right now- she could kick _hard, _and she knew it.

Tifa nudged her out of her reminiscing. "You bashed him?" She queried, nodding towards the guy who was currently trying to latch his hands around both Kairi and Namine; Kairi ducking out of the embrace in embarrassment, Nami shoving him whenever he tried to grab the redhead, miffed at his continuous lechery. Wakka was laughing unabashedly at the sad attempts by Riku, tossing a Blitzball absently in his left hand.

"Yep!" The two grinned at each other; they'd been friends since childhood, having hailed from the same outback town. "Tifa..."

"Yeah?"

"can we go get something to eat this arvo? I still haven't shown Kairi around the town yet, and I hate doing that by myself... especially since Riku'll insist on coming with Sora." She made a face.

"Sora? The cute little boy? Ah, yeah, that's fine. You can all come to where I work! Ten-pin bowls is a lotta fun with heaps of people..."

They both snickered simultaneously, thinking deviously_they won't know what's hit them._

* * *

Yup. That's my latest there. It's all over the place, in my opinion, but there are some rare good bits in there. Right? Please reviews, and next chapter: everybody learns what it is to bowl with a pervert, a hyper ninja, and everything else in between...

Everyone, please, a big warm welcome to the Hayley! XD This is actually **Depressed Mizuki** from here, and one of my bestest friends evah! She isn't quite like that, actually, but close... not liking alcohol, for instance. Sensibubble girl. I hate the stuff, myself. _:distasteful face:_ So yes, she is this chapter's special guest star, and Riku's interest here, on account of her being one of the many that hide the silver haired bishounen in her closet XP So now you all know the story behind the plumbing. What happens was inspired, I believe, by a certain **October Breeze **a very long time ago, as well as an **Annjirika.** My Ha-Chan, of course, has been an inspiration all through that part _:snickers:_ Wow. I think the smirkage meter of Riku was kinda exploding in this one...

Ah, yes. Felia-chan, I'll get back to you soon, okay? This one's for you! XD Everybody, **Cyangurl **rocks!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**


End file.
